The silence of a house of colors
by PastelconMora
Summary: Una casa desolada necesita luz y colores. Un grupo de particular chicos le dan más que una alegría a este castillo. ¡El negro no es un color! ¿Quieres ver cuales realmente lo son?


Episode 1: The flamboyant, red and yellow.

Estaba frustrado, enojado, triste, más bien, no encontraba la palabra adecuada para su estado, Bueno… ¿Quién no lo estaría sabiendo que tu propio padre te vendió para salvarse? En total, no estaba "sorprendido", sabría que algún día le haría algo, nunca tuvieron ese cariño de padre a hijo; Cuando su madre murió, estuvo completamente solo, el amor a su propio hijo jamás estuvo presente, cuando pequeño era notoria su tristeza por aquello, pero a pasar los años descubrió que estar solo era su mejor su opción, ser único, ser independiente, su personalidad gentil y amable con las personas fue totalmente transformada, igual que sus Ojos disparejos, Uno amarillo y otro Rojo, El seria el próximo Rey y sabría cómo gobernar perfectamente a la gente que siempre detesto por mucho tiempo.

Pero el destino tendría preparado otro camino para él, seguir estando solo y además, como esclavo, por caso "X" su Padre, el Rey de Rakuzan lo vendió como esclavo para otro Reino. Akashi Seijūrō, esclavo de sangre prodigio y Virgen, era de un gran valor. Así es como término aquí, reprimido por la ira y deshonor, en una habitación de una cárcel en sí, llena de mugre y el con su ropa desgarrada y sucia por los días encerrado ahí.

Un ruido sonó desde la puerta, al ser abierta la luz pego a sus ojos segándolo por unos segundos, froto sus ojos con frustración, se estaba hartando de esa sensación de dolor en sus ojos por aquello. Se sorprendió al ver un figura delgada y casi de su estatura entrando por aquella puerta, froto sus ojos nuevamente y se puso en pie, noto perfectamente los detalles de esa figura, Cabello color celeste, como el cielo, igual que sus ojos, Su piel blanca nieve y su rostro inexpresivo, pero había algo que le llamo la atención, aquel chico tenia falta de presencia.

Nuevamente vio al guardia entrar atrás de esa figura y removerle las esposas, miro con odio al guardia hasta que lo perdió de vista detrás de la puerta, volvió su mirada a aquella persona y sus miradas se encontraron; un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, ya era normal ver otro tipo como el, un pobre esclavo vendido solamente, no necesitaba comunicarse para nada.

Pero como ya suponía.

El primero en romper el silencio fue el de cabello celeste.

-Me llamo Kuroko…kuroko Tetsuya…-Levanto su voz un poco en las últimas dos palabras dichas, se notaba el miedo que tenía gracias al temblor de su delgado cuerpo. El de ojos Heterocromos lo miro unos segundos, detallando lo que dijo para luego contestar.

-Akashi Seijūrō. –Dijo en tono seco, no quería hablar con nadie, menos establecer una conversación, aunque ese chico no le incomodaba en nada, su furia no era para pasar de un día para otro. Supo en ese momento que llegarían más chicos ahí, y que los subastarían en algún asqueroso lugar llenos se señores obesos y pervertidos. Vio como el peliceleste se sentaba en una esquina, todos los casos eran diferentes, pero ninguno sin dolor y sufrimiento. Eso estaba claro.

Se sentó en la esquina contraria, no había comido en días, tampoco había dormido bien, desde que había llegado ahí había tenido una que otra pesadilla que lo hacía despertar y obligarlo a ver su realidad, acostado en ese asqueroso suelo y comiendo sobras de esos hijos de puta que se hacían llamar guardias. Estaba cansado ya, no sabía qué hacer, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, logro pensar por su último parpadeo en su madre, antes de cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

Despertó exaltado, casi en un grito, otra vez esa pesadilla. Vio a sus alrededores encontrándose con la sombra celeste, espera, ¿Sombra? no lo había sentido, no había sentido que aquel chico estaba ahí, volvió a mirarlo pero noto que estaba durmiendo, parecía demasiado cansado por no haberse despertado por su grito, el mismo caso del quizás, quien sabe, volvió a recostarse en el suelo, intentando dormir, su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo ya más, no, no podía más, nuevamente dio un ultima parpadeo y todo se volvió negro.

Se acomodó nuevamente, mira hacia el techo, ya llevaba 3 horas seguidas moviéndose de esa manera, Caso: No podía dormir. Se levantó refunfuñando y fue al baño para lavarse el rostro, ya no pensaba en acostarse de nuevo, aunque fueran las 4 de la noche. Todos los días era lo mismo, esas pesadillas eran incontrolables, despertaba todo sudado y con su corazón acelerado a mil; y sí que era una molestia cambiarse y hacer que nada pasó. Saco una bolsa de chocolates amargos que tenía en su repisa para comerlos en el camino al patio de palacio. Miro el pasillo y las habitaciones de sus hermanos totalmente en oscuridad, camino sin miedo alguno por aquel pasillo hasta llegar al patio donde se dirigía, exhalo con fuerza y boto el aire, tenía que calmarse, esas pesadillas no tenían coherencia con la realidad que vivía, más bien, como el la veía. Trato de olvidar eso y distraerse con algo de su alrededor pero solo se encontraba con oscuros rincones y árboles de metros de altura, aunque para él, no era tan alto, 2.08m. No eran nada comparado con esos árboles en sí. De un segundo a otro recordó sobre lo que le dijo su padre.

"Llegaran nuevas sirvientes al Reino, quiero que elijan uno para cada uno, así no habrá problemas más con ustedes cuatro, no son esclavas, así que espero el respeto con ellas y ellas con ustedes. ¿Entendido?",

Obviamente eran esclavas, la palabra era de sobre a su significado, este reino no era tiranía, así que tener ese margen con su gente era obligatorio, ¿Cómo serían?, ¿Lindas, pequeñas y tiernas? O… ¿Regordetas, feas y maleducadas?, En su mente solo aparecían imágenes cómicas mal dibujas de su imaginación sobre ellas. Lo que no sabían, es que no eran ellas, si no ellos.

-Oye, ¡despierta sabandija!

La voz desagradable del guardia lo había despertado, además del frio que le corrió por su cuerpo, ese maldito guardia le había tirado agua encima. Miro su alrededor para calmar su corazón, no había comido aun y su cuerpo estaba más débil que de lo común, dirigió su mirada con odio hacia el guardia para enfrentarlo.

-No más das miedo, princesita. –Le mostro una sonrisa al menor para luego escupirle en la cara, ese fue la gota que relleno el vaso, se tiro encima del guardia para luego golpearlo con un piedra que habría tomado justamente en el rostro del otro sucesivamente hasta romperle la nariz y arrancarle uno que otro diente, fue detenido por una patada que le llego en la cara de parte de otro guardia, cayó fuertemente al suelo tosiendo, había descargado su furia en aquel guardia que no dejaba de maldecir en el suelo, ahora, mal herido. Sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda, le habían dado un rodillazo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo, una patada le llego a su cara provocando que su labio inferior sangrara.

-¡Paren! –escucho una voz casi inaudible, para luego sentir unos brazos alrededor de él, se sorprendió. No por el hecho que no sentía y tampoco podía mover su cuerpo, sino porque lo hubieran defendido. Giro su rostro para hacia arriba para ver a su defensor y encontró el rostro inexpresivo del chico del día anterior… ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

Los guardias dieron un respingos de susto al ver a ese chico, ¿Cuándo había parecido?, ignorando eso, se disponían a golpear al pequeño defensor, este por el susto cerró sus ojos esperando las golpizas, hasta que oyeron los pasos del Rey en la puerta, giraron sus cabezas para enfrentar el ceño fruncido de su Rey.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? –Dicho esto empujo uno de los guardias dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, ignoro al guardia herido de allí, había visto casi toda la escena, obviamente la culpa era de ese guardia brabucón, al estar enfrente de ellos miro con culpa al par de chicos, ofreció su mano al de mirada inexpresiva para ayudarlo.

Ahí estaba el Rey que los compraría, era de un estatura promedio y de cabello marrón oscuro, sus ojos rasgados verdosos, mostraba autoridad y enojo en ese momento, había escuchado la noticia de que la sangre prestigiosa estaba en "venta" como esclavos. Pero no esperaba que eran tratado peor que un esclavo normal, el peliceleste tomo la mano del Rey para pararse mientras intentaba a la vez parar al pelirrojo, este ya estaba desmayado en sus brazos. El rey miro unos de sus guardias que lo había acompaño hasta ahí, este entendiendo la orden de inmediato fue a recoger delicadamente al heterocromo.

-¿Cómo se atreven a tenerlos de esta manera? –Miro con enojo al par de guardias de ese lugar que los mantenía en ese lugar a los menores, recibiendo silencio por parte de ellos, obviamente no iban a contestar al Rey, habría comprado a ese par de chicos un dinero considerable y además era un Rey de alto nivel acompañando por sus guardias. Habría sido suicidio contestarle algo aberrante. Suspiro, por lo menos había llegado en el momento justo, si no hubiera sido así, esos chicos hubieran estado peor de lo que ya estaban y el mismo habría mandado a castigar a unos de esos matones.

Junpei Hyūga, Rey de Seirin y Esposo de Riko Aida Reina de Seirin, ellos fueron quienes los habían comprado. Kuroko trato de no alejarse de su ahora, ex compañero de celda. Pero al sentir la mano cálida del Rey en su hombro se relajó un poco, a la vez se sorprendió, hace mucho no sentía esa calidez, como la de un padre, sin dirigir su mirada al otro, camino hasta la salida, sabía lo que venía, ahora serian esclavos de ese Reino. Miro por última vez al pelirrojo que se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de ese guardia y bajo su mirada. No había nada que hacer ya.

Llegaron al Reino donde ahora estarían, su nuevo "hogar", era enorme, mucho más grande que los palacios que había estado antes, miro al pelirrojo que descansaba en el asiento de atrás, se notaba en su rostro el cansancio, más bien, tenía un aura de tristeza. Volvió su mirada al palacio donde estaba, abrió su boca en asombro por el verde que veía por todos lados, arboles, flores, era un hermoso palacio, por primera vez en su vida, tras 9 años, no sintió miedo de un lugar. Se fijó que la carreta se detuvo en un pasillo de árboles, el suelo era de piedras liso, se bajó de aquel carruaje y el Rey le indico por dónde ir, al llegar dentro del palacio el peliceleste parpadeo varias veces, el Rey le había otorgado una habitación…una habitación de personas "nobles", debía ser un sueño, sí, eso era, parpadeo más veces noto una chica ahora que había llegado al lado del Rey, De inmediato hizo un reverencia y la joven chica rio, no parecía de las típicas "reinas" que tenían mayoría de edad, esta tenía unos ojos claros café y un aura de felicidad, una sonrisa sincera y su cabello era corto.

-Entrad, no tengáis miedo, esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante, a tu amigo lo están atendiendo las enfermeras en su habitación, no te preocupéis por él. –Le dedico una sonrisa cálida al menor, que solo parpadeo atónito, ¿Lo estaban tratando como persona?, solo asintió con un gesto, no se emocionaría todavía. No todavía. Era demasiado pronto para tanta maravillas.

-Te traerán tu nueva vestimenta en unos minutos, el baño está allí –Apunto con su dedo a una puerta blanca que se ubicaba a unos pasos de la cama- Puedes tomar una ducha y refrescarte, en unos minutos te diré como van hacer las cosas en este lugar.-La voz de la Reina no mostraba orden alguno, solo palabras dichas, como si supiera que lo haría sin duda. Entro a la habitación y por la orden de la Reina lo dejaron solo en aquella habitación, se fijó en aquella habitación, tenía una cama por lo menos para 3 personas, era enorme, en los ventanales se veía aquel paisaje hermoso de antes, simplemente maravilloso. Se sentó en la cama y su cuerpo se hundió un poco, notando lo cómodo que se sentía, no había sentido algo así durante….no recordaba los años, solamente…se sentía cómodo. Se recostó en aquella cama, se sentía verdaderamente cómodo, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse pero sonó la puerta, se levantó de inmediato y dijo un tímido "Adelante" y vio como una chica de Cabello Rosa entraba con una sonrisa y le dejaba un vestido de sirvienta en su cama.

-No encontré uno exactamente de tu talla, pero esto creo que servirá. –Dijo con ánimo, su cabello era extrañamente rosa, Bueno, no es como si su pelo celeste fuera normal. La sonrisa de aquella chica lo dejo impresionado, no es como si hubiera sido "cualquiera" sirvienta, sino una que les gustara estar ahí. Se percató que se trataba de un vestido de lo que tendría que ponerse y se paró exaltado para decirle que era un chico. Pero para cuando ya estaba en pie la chica no estaba, ¿Cuándo se había ido? Se resignó, solamente se bañaría y se pondría la ropa que llevaba ahora y iría a decirle que se equivocaron con la vestimenta, sí, eso haría.

Fue al baño y tomo calmadamente su ducha, era todo tranquilo, como si estuviera en un sueño. Salió de su tranquilo baño y fue a recoger su ropa, pero cuando extendió su mano, no había nada. Vi todos los lugares de la habitación, no había nada. No podía salir desnudo y ni menos quería salir con aquel vestido, se resignó, era andar desnudo o andar de travesti. Tomo la segunda opción, se puso el vestido, que por sorpresa propia, era cómodo. Se acostó en la cama, no tenía la orden de bajar todavía, se quedaría ahí. Cerró los ojos, y sin esperas segundos ya había quedado dormido.

POV-Seijuro-.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía el cuerpo y tenía demasiado sueño, milagrosamente no recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla, le alarmaba saber dónde estaba, solo recordó la patada en su cara y después todo negro, un dolor punzante le llego a su cabeza al verse esforzado a recordar, sus manos y pies temblaban, quizás por la fiebre que tenía, trato de levantarse pero sintió una mano en su pecho que lo volvió a recostarse en la cama, espera… ¿Una cama?, si, lo era, y era jodidamente cómoda, ¿Dónde estaba?, más bien, ¿Quién era el tipo que recién le había tocado su pecho?, giro débilmente su cabeza y noto una sombre enorme, más bien, una cabellera morada, era un chico, lo miraba como si fuera un espécimen raro, no le afecto esa mirada, no sería el primero que lo mirara de esa manera, noto más bien la altura de aquel chico, era…demasiado grande.

-¿Dónde…estoy?...-Apenas y pudo pronunciar las palabras, juraría que estaba muriéndose si no fuera que su cuerpo se sentía relajado y calmado en aquel lugar, era extraño, ¿Dónde estaba exactamente?, la habitación era blanca, todo ordenado perfectamente, como a él le gustaría que fuera, pensó que estaba soñando y volvió a cerrar los ojos, para volver a ese calabozo donde estaba anteriormente, el más alto se sorprendió por la repentina acción del menor.

-En el Reino Seirin, Aka-shin. –Escucho la infantil voz del mayor, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Y en primer lugar, ese forma de decirle, Segundo… ¿Reino Seirin?, Entonces ya había sido comprado...se maldijo mentalmente al haber pensado que ese lugar se sentía cálido. Obviamente era un esclavo, pero ahora de otro lugar. Trato de pararse nuevamente, pero como acción repetida, fue acostado por la mano del gigantón.

-Akashin, no trates de levantarte, me dijo la enfermera que estás con mucha fiebre, será mejor que estés recostado. –Vio el ceño fruncido y su infantil puchero por su acción dada, ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad?, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, Sin duda era un esclavo, nadie debía preocuparse por él, no lo necesitaba. Esta vez su cuerpo no pudo ni siquiera levantar su propio pecho, se mantuvo quieto y callado. No podía articular ninguna palabra, solamente giro su cuello para mirar aquel chico, podría decir que media unos 2 metros, y que su mirada no era cruda. Nuevamente sintió esa sensación de calidez, no debía, no debía sentirla, pero fue imposible, era como si estuviera en un sueño hermoso donde en cualquier momento te lo arrancarían brutalmente.

Cerró los ojos.

Tenía demasiado sueño y ese chico le estaba curiosamente dando una corteza de seguridad.

POV-Atsushi-.

Camina sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos, este sería el día donde se supone que llegarían las nuevas "esclavas", sinceramente, no le gustaba esa palabra en lo más mínimo, no lo consideraba, trataba a todos por igual, no creía en su infantil cabeza que las personas tendrían precio. Se fijó en una habitación con la puerta semi-cerrada y entro para curiosear, vio como la enfermera real atendía a un chico de cabello… ¿rojo? Una curiosidad enorme le entro al ver a ese chico, La rubia enferma noto aquello, conocía al pelimorado desde que nació, sabía que le preguntaría quien era el chico que atendía.

-Es Akashi Seijūrō, el nuevo sirviente del Reino, Murasakibara-kun. –Dijo con una media sonrisa, noto la miraba penetrante que le daba el mayor a aquel chico. Alex suspiro y rio, el menor tenía una fiebre muy alta, pero le había llegado una idea muy buena para que el menor no estuviera solo y sin cuidado. Ella era la única enferma del reino, era la más confiable y como la segunda madre de los chicos, no podía dejar a otro paciente por otro.

-¡Murasakibara-kun! –Lo llamo con una sonrisa, el más grande le tomo atención de inmediato, estaba baboseando por la belleza que le había encontrado a ese chico en solamente en segundos de haberlo visto.- ¿Puedes cuidarlo hasta que llegue? No dejes que se levante, que duerma todo lo que pueda, debe descansar, tiene una fiebre demasiada alta, pero se mejorara. –En menos de 3 segundos ya había recibido un "si" de parte del mayor, sonrió y se partió a la otra habitación, tenía otro paciente, y estaba segura que cuidaría bien a aquel chico el gigantón.

El mayor solo quedo viéndolo sin articular ninguna palabra, ese cabello rojo le recordaba a las manzanas dulces que comía cuando iba con sus hermanos al bosque, tenía curiosidad de quien era exactamente, ¿Era el nuevo sirviente, no? Entonces lo vería ahí más seguido ahí, más bien, todos los días. Quería saber sobre su actitud… ¿Cómo serían sus ojos?, invento una y mil millones de posibilidades de como serian, sin duda le daba una tremenda curiosidad aquel chico. Se esfumaron todos sus pensamientos cuando oyó un quejido del menor, se sentó en la cama y espero que este abriera los ojos, quería verlos. Eran muy pocas las cosas que le llamaban la atención, pero al ver esos ojos bicolores quedo maravillado, una rojo y otro amarillo. El menor trato de levantarse y de inmediato no lo dejo volviéndolo a dejar en la cama, sintió la mirada tensa del chico encima de él.

-¿Dónde…estoy?-escucho la voz del menor y sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal.-

- En el Reino Seirin, Aka-shin.-Se sorprendió el mismo al verse escuchado decirle así, su mente actuó rápido para ponerle el seudónimo que le otorgaba a las personas que quería. Era extraño, pero le agradaba.

De nuevo el menor trato de pararse, y nuevamente él no lo había dejado hacerlo recostándolo en la cama.

- Akashin, no trates de levantarte, me dijo la enfermera que estás con mucha fiebre, será mejor que estés recostado. –Dijo con toda la familiaridad del mundo, si, le agradaba tratarlo así, solo recibió un quejido de parte menor, le quedo viendo nuevamente embobado, se fijó que se había dormido de nuevo.

Sonrió.

El seria su elegido.


End file.
